Agricultural tillage and seeding implements sometimes include a rear hitch for towing a trailing supply device such as a fertilizer or seed tank. Normally the implement frames raise and lower to engage and disengage the ground engaging components, and therefore the height of most conventional rigid mounted rear hitches changes with such vertical movement. When the machine is fully raised for transport, the hitch tends to be substantially higher than when lowered to the field operating position. The hitch for the trailing device therefore is at a non-optimal angle during transport, and forces on the hitch and implement can be increased as a result. Although structures such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,958 are available to maintain trailing hitch height with implement raising and lowering, such devices can interfere with soil and trash flow and limit the placement of tillage or seeding tools on the implement frame and with trailing tools mounted behind the main frame. Many of the previously available hitch structures require hitch beams that extend to the forward extremity of the main frame.